The present invention relates to a method for forming a non-uniform ion distribution pattern in a high molecular film, and more particularly, to a method of forming an image on a high molecular film by utilizing differences in ion density and conductivity between local areas of the film. It has been known for several years that electronic circuit elements can be produced by injecting ions into semiconductor or dielectric material. Such methods, however, require very large apparatus and the application of a high energy and a high electric field. The types of ion sources useful in such methods are limited, and it is also difficult to use the method to ionize organic high molecular materials because such materials are easily damaged by the high energy ions which are bombarded thereon.